Maxwell Lord
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Max Lord Maxwell Lord, IV | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = Antagonist Industrialist Businessman | race = Cyborg; Metahuman | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Justice League'' #1 | final appearance = ''Wonder Woman'', Vol. 2 #219 Killed in this issue, though later resurrected as a Black Lantern. | actor = }} Maxwell Lord, IV is a fictional billionaire industrialist-turned-supervillain featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is part of the mainstream DC Universe that existed from 1986 to 2011, following the events of "Crisis on Infinite Earths" and up through "Flashpoint". He first appeared in ''Justice League'' #1 in May, 1987. Overview Maxwell Lord was a billionaire industrialist who was one of many who developed super-powers after the detonation of the Gene Bomb during a major alien invasion. Keeping his mind-control abilities a secret, Lord determined that all other superhumans were a threat to global security and to keep tabs on them, he reformed a new Justice League, under the guise of being the group's benefactor. For a brief period, Lord fell under the control of an aberrant super-computer from New Genesis, which used his abilities as a means of furthering both it and Max's goals of maintaining a global peacekeeping force. A villain known as Dreamslayer took control of Max Lord's body and elevated his abilities so that he could now control the minds of nearly everyone on the planet. Eventually, Max Lord's true motivations were reveled. He took control of the Brother Eye satellite and murdered the super-hero Blue Beetle, who had discovered his plans. He then took control of Superman and used him to attack Batman and Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was forced to snap Lord's neck in order to free Superman from his control. Max's body was later resurrected as a Black Lantern during the "Blackest Night" event. Abilities * Mind control: Maxwell Lord was one of dozens of people who gained super-powers following the detonation of a gene bomb during "Invasion". This was a very minor ability at first and was very difficult for him to accomplish, often resulting in severe nose bleeds. After being taken over by Dreamslayer, Max's ability to control the minds of others increased dramatically. Notes & Trivia * * Max occasionally enjoyed smoking cigars. Alternate versions * A version of Maxwell Lord appeared on the animated television series Justice League Unlimited. He was voiced by Tim Matheson and appeared in the season three episode, "Ultimatum". * A version of Maxwell Lord appeared on two episodes of the CW Network television series Smallville. He was played by actor Gil Bellows and appeared in the season nine episodes, "Charade" and "Hostage". Appearances * Wonder Woman Vol 2 219 - Death. Killed by Wonder Woman. See also External Links * * * Maxwell Lord at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Antagonists Category:Businesspeople Category:Metahumans Category:Cyborgs Category:Supervillains Category:Black Lantern Corps/Members Category:Checkmate/Members Category:White Lantern Corps/Members Category:DCU: Blackest Night/Characters Category:DCU: Infinite Crisis/Characters Category:Justice League: Breakdowns/Characters